Si me llamas Simon
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Baz exige dar el siguiente paso en su relación, pero Simon tiene una condición para hacerlo.


_**Nota:** __Cosas que se me ocurren cuando estoy estudiando. Estudiar es malo (? XD_

* * *

Simon sentía arder sus mejillas. Intentaba ocultar su vergüenza al preparar té, dándole la espalda a Penny y Baz, sentados en el sofá de su piso.

Que esos dos se hubieran empezado a llevar bien podría ser algo fantástico, sino fuera _tan raro_. Porque… ¡por dios, estaban hablando de sexo! Y para que Simon blasfemara como Normal, eso debía ser en serio raro.

Simon creía que no hubiera sido tan vergonzoso si la conversación nunca hubiera salido del plano de lo hipotético.

 _Todos quieren sexo. La diferencia entre hombres y mujeres es el orden de prioridades._

Pero gradualmente Penny se volvió más personal.

 _El juego previo es muy importante. No creo que se trate solo de hacerlo ¿Tú que piensas?_

Entonces, la voz de Baz se fue apagando y sus respuestas comenzaron a ser más evasivas. Eso no pasó desapercibido para Penny, quien solo punzó más.

—Dicen que los moremos son más fogosos que los rubios ¿tú que dices? —dijo al fin.

—¡Ni siquiera he tocado a Snow! —gritó Baz exasperado.

¡Dios, esto no podía volverse más vergonzoso!

—¡Oh, por Merlín! —chilló Penny— ¡Ustedes son vírgenes! —Estalló en una carcajada.

—¡Oh, por Merlín! —Baz sonaba indignado— ¿Tú no lo eres, pequeña zorra?

—¡Oye! —se quejó ofendida, interrumpiendo su carcajada—. Una mujer puede disfrutar de su sexualidad sin ser una zorra, Baz.

—Por supuesto que puede —concedió—. ¡Pero tan solo _mírate_ y _mírame_! —exigió despectivo.

—¿Qué hay que mirar? —cuestionó retadora.

Baz levantó una ceja y Penny respondió señalándolo con su anillo.

—¡Penny! —la detuvo Simon.

—¡Es un idiota! —replicó.

—Lo sé, pero es mi novio.

—Que se disculpe —exigió.

—Sabes que no ocurrirá —dijeron ambos al unísono.

—Pero es un idiota egocéntrico —concedió Simon.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Baz.

—Sabes que es verdad.

—Como sea —le restó importancia—. Tengamos sexo, Snow.

—¿Qué? —la voz de Simon se elevó una octava ante la sorpresa— ¿Esta es tu mejor estrategia?

—Podría hechizarte para que tengas sexo conmigo, pero eso sería raro —afirmó indiferente.

—¿Hay hechizos para eso? —cuestionó Simon entre horrorizado y curioso.

—No lo sé —aceptó—. Tal vez, pero deben estar prohibidos… —explicó—. La cuestión es… quiero tener sexo contigo, Snow. Ya va siendo hora.

—Oh, no puedo oír esto —murmuró Penny, tomado su abrigo para salir de allí. Demasiado coqueteo en su vida con su compañera de cuarto y su novia como para seguir soportando.

Simon dudó. No estaba del todo seguro sobre el argumento de Baz.

No era que no amara a Baz. Eso era obvio y Penny le aseguró que lo suyo era amor.

— _Ni siquiera sabes si eres gay, pero lo tratas mejor que a Agatha, en sus buenos tiempos. Definitivamente es amor_ —le había dicho una vez.

El problema era… no estaba seguro de si era gay ¡Y esa era una gran cosa que no había resuelto aún!

Su terapeuta decía que no era ni la quinta cosa importante que debía solucionar primero. Y él confiaba en su terapeuta, pero tenía a un hormonal (y atractivo) novio; el cual amaba; pidiéndole dar el siguiente paso. Lo cual era raro.

¿Él realmente quería?

Baz lo amaba y él lo amaba. Además, no estaba seguro de muchas cosas luego de perder su magia, excepto que amaba a ese tonto vampiro y que Penny era la única familia que le quedaba. Pero lo importante ahora: él amaba a Baz. A pesar del miedo, a pesar de que fuera un vampiro y (ahora notaba que mucho menos importante) que era un _chico_. Él lo amaba.

—Está bien —soltó sin pensar. Porque esa era su filosofía de vida: él no pensaba. Así era más fácil.

—¿Qué?

—Está bien. Lo hagamos —repitió risueño.

—Oh… Ok, genial —tartamudeó un poco, procesando la idea.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento —replicó, negando con un movimiento de cabeza, recuperando la compostura—. No pensé que aceptarías tan fácil. Tardamos mucho en llegar a este punto.

Simon rió en respuesta. Baz confundido se le antojaba tierno.

—Pero debes prometerme una cosa —pidió el rubio, tomando la mano de su novio.

—Oh, claro. Sabía que no sería _tan_ fácil —se burló.

—Debes llamarme Simon, cuando estemos en ello —susurró ruborizado.

—¿Por qué? —se quejó el otro.

—¡Me gusta que me llames Simon!

—¡Eres un idiota, Snow! —lo insultó. Pero antes de que el rubio retrocediera ofendido, rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, atrayéndolo cerca, para besar el lunar en su mejilla—. Es un trato, Simon —susurró ronco.

Simon no sabía cómo soportaría esto. Solo ese pequeño gesto casi lo había derretido.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** Oh, los amo demasiado. Necesitaba darle algo a este bonito fandom sin mucho material y mis examenes siempre me inspiran (debe ser el aburrimiento XD)._

 _Ya saben que pueden dejar algùn comentario porque yo lo agradecerè y responderè a cada uno._

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


End file.
